Line Disconnected
by Honeymusterd
Summary: After persistantly being asked out by Kevin, Tweek agrees, but his heart isn't in it when he finally goes out with him. Are his friends up to something? And whats up with them?
1. Eye Contact

**Line Disconnected**

**A.N. well dear readers i have no idea what exactly i tried to do here. but hopefully you will enjoy this, South Park Fanfiction. YAOI ALERT. This is where the other story "Sensation" came from... or this story came from there... we'll see.**

**Pairings: Creek, Kevin/Tweek, Craig/Red, Twyde? (Tweek/Clyde)**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor, & many sub-genres**

**Summery: Tweek is openly gay (With friends and family and whoever cares to ask), a tall and lean looking blond, who happens to have a long time crush on his friend Craig. and said crush happens to be in a relationship with a girl.**

**can these two boys come to terms with the roads ahead of them? Or just see how the river floats their boat?**

**Chapter One: Eye Contact**

Clyde snickered at the sight before him, Kevin desperately begging Tweek on a date. Tweek just glanced around as though searching for help. Clyde's gaze was met with Tweek's nervous one. His lime green eyes begged assistance.

Clyde raised his eyebrows and smirked giving him the 'go-ahead-kid-you-might-as-well.' Tweek gave him a defeated look. Letting out a deep sigh, he nodded without really looking at his suitor.

Kevin grinned happily, he jumped and fisted the air. He looked up at Tweek and raised his hands to his shoulders.

"I'll pick you up after work tonight, we'll go to a movie or dinner… O-or anything, we'll see." He let go of Tweek and nodded.

Tweek nodded back… less enthusiastic.

Kevin waved over his shoulder and ran to his own class.

Clyde couldn't hold it any longer.

"HAHAHAHHAHA, OH MY HAHA GOD!" Tweek glared at Clyde through his glasses.

"S-Shut up Clyde!" Tweek pushed him lightly, making him stumble back against the wall.

"BAHAHAHAHAAA~ D-Dude, you shoulda just said yes sooner he's been asking you out for weeks!"

"-Gah- I know that, but I just didn't want to. He's not really…" Tweek drifted off.

"Oh man, Tweek… Your type is _silent, brooding, and __**STRAIGHT**_." Clyde stated. Tweek let out a soft sigh.

He knew that. He knew that very well, his girlfriend definitely didn't help either. Jumping him in the middle of the halls, playfully tugging at his hat… especially in front of Tweek.

Tweek didn't hide that he was gay. Hell, he almost exploded glitter the day he literally shot himself out of the closet with a rainbow and unicorn not far behind.

Okay… maybe not so confidently, but he wasn't afraid of coming out. Everyone close to him supported him. His own parents pretty much figured him out first, and Craig and Token were his friends, they would back him up. And Clyde was moral support, he was bisexual, and he didn't really care all that much about what went on around him.

Well… he did notice Tweek's boner for Craig. But then again almost everyone knew. Even Craig knew, and honestly Tweek didn't try to hide that either.

"I _know_ Clyde. But I can't help it, I just wanna-"

"Rip his girlfriend off his balls and suck him dry. Yeah, yeah, _**I **_know."

"Oh JESUS, don't say it out loud." Tweek blushed furiously fixing his glasses, trying to make his reddened face less noticable. Clyde nudged the flustered blond out of his way as he grinned like an idiot, but then stopped abruptly as they turned the corner.

There, in a secluded area was Red making out with Craig. Tweek's blood ran cold.

"What the fuck are you staring at Spazzatron?" She hissed after a moment, glaring at Tweek over Craig's shoulder. She always did that, Craig took that time to pull her off of him and frown at her.

"Watch your mouth." He warned her, with his deep monotone voice. Clyde led Tweek over to the couple, smiling brightly as though the spat didn't just happen.

"Tweek has a date!" he announced proudly. Tweek couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation. Red gaped at him unbelieving.

"Who would _want_ to date you?" she questioned.

"Red." Craig warned her again. She frowned at him and he glared at her. That's all they ever did since they got together. Craig's head shot up, his vision focused on Tweek for a moment, waiting for a conformation. Tweek shuffled in his place, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, Tweek is finally gonna go out with Kevin. About time, poor kid." He grinned.

"-JESUS- He's not a victim C-Clyde." Tweek said. He shuffled awkwardly again, smiling gleefully as he watched Red crumble under the conversation, completely left out.

**Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding!**

"Oh CRAP TIME FOR CLASS! C'MON TWEEK, SEE YA CRAIG'N RED!" and with that Clyde dragged Tweek, nearly tripping the blond, to their first class.

Red let out a defeated breath.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about that fag hitting on you for now." She said aloud. Craig stared at her with a stone cold glare.

"You know what? You were a lot more attractive when we weren't dating. I never saw this _bitch_-side of you."

"Craig! What the fuck is your problem?" she began, "I never said anything wrong! In fact, you should be happy your girlfriend is so open with you!"

He flipped her off. His face uncaring, and void of emotions.

"Bye. Don't call me. We're done."

"Wh-What? Craig!" she called after him as he walked away emotionless as usual, "CRAIG!"

R&R


	2. Reminiscing

**So here is the second chapter, it is longer, and more "sexy" per say. Lol okay guys! Thanks for reading!**

**There is tweekxclyde, but it's not like… a relationship, it's just sexy time.**

**Chapter Two: Reminiscing**

Tweek's POV

I stood behind the counter waiting for Kevin to arrive, luckily since I have a 'date' my dad can't make me work later. He wanted me to stay late for him. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I just don't wanna stand around here tonight, I think Red is out to get me.

"She's out to get you dude." A voice behind me said, causing me to freeze.

I turned shaken to Clyde's serious face

"H-how did you know I was thinking that?" I questioned, fearful of yet another mind reader.

"Well I think its obvious, she thinks you're the reason Craig dumped her bitch ass." He shrugged.

I couldn't help but wonder if I _really_ had anything to do with it… Does that mean Craig cared more for me than her?

"Oh yeah…" I said to myself, nodding slightly. "Where _is_ Craig?"

"Remember? It's the big game, he's never missed a game." I couldn't help but blush, remembering when he got really drunk at a game a few months ago, maybe a week before Red came along.

"_**Tweek, c'mer…"**__ He pulled me closer to him. Not that that was a problem, we were pretty much smushed in his tiny jeep. __**"Get closer." **__His legs were now on mine, my hard on was obvious but he didn't seem to notice. __**"Dude, I'm sooo not drunk." **__He laughed his breath on ear. He is my intoxication, in every sense of the word. I couldn't help but grab his collar. __**"What are-"**__I pressed my lips against his neck. He began grinding on me automatically. __**"D-Dude…" **__I licked his collar-bone wanting so badly to bite him. But when I felt his arms around my shoulders I pulled back._

_I shouldn't do this. He was drunk. I was sober. He would hate me._

"_**Why did you stop?" **__he exhaled shakily as he asked me, disappointment clear on his usually stoic features. I shook my head and leaned him back to the passenger's side._

"_**You're drunk, dude, g-go to sleep." **__His lips pressed together and formed a thin line, but he gave in. And with that I turned on the engine and his eyes were shut, he was asleep. Secretly, I was glad I didn't kiss him… if I ever felt his lips on mine. I could never be able to continue without them… if I never try them to begin with then I wouldn't have to deny myself afterwards._

_I smiled at him, waiting for a chance to swipe a stray hair off his forehead, but it never happened. He was too organized for even his hair to fall out of place._

"That's right… do you think he'll get drunk again?" I wondered aloud.

"Nah, he stopped drinking at games, remember?"

I frowned at that. I didn't recall him sobering up for these events… but then again I tried to avoid them whenever Red went… which was always.

I felt a shift in the atmosphere. I turned and saw Kevin holding a sunflower bouquet.

"For you," He handed them to me over the counter, nervous and excited. I felt bad for him, he didn't need to do so much. "Where would you like to go?"

I stared at him for a moment, I was about to open my mouth when…

"Why don't you go to the game?" I spun around to glare at Clyde. He wanted something to happen, what kind of conspiracies could he be a part of?

"Great idea! Do you want to Tweek?" I glanced at him and nodded. I felt mute, unable to say anything.

Moments later, I found myself in the passengers side of his car, already at the parking lot at the game.

"Um… Tweek?" he began.

"Y-yeah?" I turned, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head.

"Can I kiss you?" my jaw dropped. _Kiss_ me? I felt myself heat up… should I let him? What would Craig say?

Why am I thinking about Craig? He's not an option.

"O-Okay…" I glanced up and saw him give me a toothy smile. At least someone likes me…

He leaned in and I shut my eyes. All I could think of was his black hair tickling my brow. He probably never used products… Craig does, he likes the control. As I felt his lips on mine meaningless thoughts began to form. _He could use some chap-stick, Clyde has this really nice one that doesn't leave the waxy feeling, and it doesn't leave any residue or gloss either._

Oh… well let's just say Clyde wasn't an exposed bisexual until after I came out.

Back to Kevin's lips, it wasn't great but… he tried.

"Woah…" he said, as though he was elated. I just bit my bottom lip… maybe if _I_ kissed _him_ it would be better.

I leaned back in to get a better shot, for some reason, I didn't want my first real date to be a failure. I wanted this to work. Sure, I denied him many times but I did find him attractive, his black hair and ivory skin was _tantalizing_.

His lips felt rough and cold. His technic was blind…

I gasped into the kiss when his hand began to snake up my thigh. He then thrust his tongue into my mouth. I groaned in satisfaction, he's better at it like this. _Interesting_. I fought the intruder for dominance. A moment later, his hand was no longer on my thigh but on my crotch.

He rubbed me through my jeans, making me hard. I felt him smile against my lips.

I heard a zipper and fabric rustling. I then felt his cold fingers around my member. I pulled back, choking on air, I moaned as he stroked me.

His head began to leave my field of vision, and I felt a hot moist mouth around me.

Oh Jesus. I'm getting a blow job.

"_Mmmm" _he hummed on me, obviously he had done this before. At least his mouth was good for something.

As he continued, I began to visualize that this black hair boy was another.

**Clyde's POV**

I thought they would never leave. Now I'm all alone closing the Coffee shop _late _because our boss had something to do. Who needs coffee so late at night?

Well I don't care. I get paid and they lose money, so who cares. I glance over at the bouquet of sunflowers that Kevin brought for Tweek. That kid has it bad.

I've never seen him so animated, literally begging Tweek on a date.

It was funnier when he came to ME and asked me to ask him. I told him to forget about it. Tweek was definitely a one man show… that man being Craig.

But he didn't give up, so I told him that he may not be able to make him fall in love with him, but Tweek didn't mind getting _physical_ attention from others.

And I knew that from experience, he told me that sex and love are two different things.

He was the one who topped, therefore, he decided whether or not it was love.

He's cruel in a way, but years of being tormented for being a spaz or a coffee addict caused many things to warp inside him. Changing him, molding him.

No one stays the same forever.

He looks so fragile and broken, but if you got closer you'd see that that's not at all what he is. Broken? Try _domineering_. And although he looks thin, his body is actually above average.

The only reason he looks fragile is because he's so tall, all his cloths are either too short or too big, making him look lanky at a glance.

I smirked at myself as I thought about it.

"_**H-Hey Clyde…"**__ Tweek sat there looking thoughtfull. We were at my house and the others had left only moments before, needing to spend time with their girlfriends or whatever._

"_**What's up beautiful?"**__ I flirtatiously asked him, I liked how he blushed, I had been attracted to him since the ninth grade, it was a mild attraction. Nothing big, just a 'I wouldn't mind messing around with him' kind of attraction._

"_**How do you know you're b-bi-sexual?"**__ He tilted his head looking at me._

_I was quiet, I didn't know… I just felt it._

"_**I'm attracted to both sexes?"**__ he looked at me full on, smiling in a very un-Tweek way._

"_**You do know to be considered bi-sexual, you ought to have an urge to have sex with the same gender too, right?"**__ I shrugged, guessing to what this was going to lead to. __**"Do you know what it's like to be with a man?"**__ his voice was full of confidence… he was so damn arousing._

"_**N-No…"**__ I choked out, I was growing more and more aware of my hard on…_

"_**Oh."**__ He said indefinitely, and he turned away from me._

_Oh HELL NO__. I thought to myself, __you __**cannot**__ just insinuate sexual overtones and leave me like this! YOU ARE A FUCKING TEASE!_

_Suddenly, my personal bubble was intruded upon by his shirtless torso in my face. I gaped up at him as he grabbed my hands and began to slide them up and down his toned stomach and chest, until I led my own hands on him. My face heated up I began to inch myself closer to his body._

_I slid my hands to his belt, __I have to see it.__ I thought hungrily. I tugged at his belt impatiently, ripping it off and literally tearing off his jeans. And to my delight, nothing more was between me and his member._

_He was hard, not fully, but damn. It was hot. Both my hands surrounded his length, and there was still more to go. _

"_**So I guess the taller you are the longer you are…"**__ I said unconsciously. I heard him chuckle at my comment. I blushed._

_I pumped him a few more times and heard him stifle a groan._

_His cock was rapidly growing larger, a beautiful curving erection begging for contact with my mouth. I was immediately pulled to his length by the urges of what I wanted to do to it, and what I wanted to see and taste come out of it._

_Swiftly my mind was obsessed with pleasing him. As soon as I kissed and licked his tip, I heard him moan quietly, and saw his head fall back._

_It really turned me on even more to know how much pleasure I could give him._

_I licked his seam, from bottom to top a few times, then growing bolder, licked his balls and sucked them into my mouth, running my tongue around them a few times._

_I felt his hands gripping my shoulders, and knew I was doing good._

_Then I licked up his seam once more, and put just the head in my mouth. I felt him tense up with pleasure, and slowly lowered my mouth all the way to the base of his horny cock. I bobbed up and down a few times, never fully covering him, and then licked up his seam again._

_I repeated this several times, hearing him taking deep, short breaths. He was close to cumming._

_I cupped his balls with one hand, and accelerated my head bobbing, and was rewarded with a mouthful of his cum._

_I slowed down, but kept sucking him until he stopped pumping, and gradually slowed down until I thought he had cummed enough for me to release him._

"_**I- I can't believe I just did that…"**__ I gasped in amazement._

"_**I can."**__ He winked at me. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was his plan all along. Mr. Everybody-Is-out-to-get-me._

_He put his pants back on and it was like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I couldn't help but frown at his actions… I was still hard._

_Was this only a one way road?_

"_**Lean back."**__ He commanded. I froze, I wasn't used to him being so assertive._

"_**Wha-"**__ he pushed me back on my bed and pulled my beater over my head._

"_**Here's my way of thanking you."**_

"Hello, Clyde? Did you forget your brain again?" I blinked and stared at the insulting person in front of me.

"C-Craig?" I was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I was there for **five** minutes then Tweek and Kevin showed up, giggling about cars and fucking part-time jobs." I could just hear his undertone. _'I couldn't enjoy myself knowing Tweek's over me.'_

A classic. There we were, Tweek practically shoving himself in front of Craig on a daily basis for months now, maybe a year. And he can't stand the thought of him going on a date?

If Craig wasn't so high and mighty sometimes… I'm sure this wouldn't be happening right now.

I knew Craig had _those_ types of feeling for Tweek, the moment he came out. He acted more… not macho… more friendly and protective of him. And the fact that he begged me not to tell him.

"You know Craig, if you had made a move when you had the chance-"

"_I DID_. That's why I couldn't." I stared at him obviously perplexed. He said that completely straight faced.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I practically threw myself on his lap Clyde." He said, I felt as though my head was under water or behind a thick glass because the words were blunt and bounced off awkwardly.

"When did this happen!?" a bit upset that I was hearing about this for the first time. Both of them told me everything. But I was the one who had to keep quiet about them.

"Does it matter? He rejected me… and he still acted like he was into me. Like his world revolved around me." He got quiet. I could tell he was trying not to cry, because whenever he cries his ears turn red and he bites his lip. Unlike me, I start wailing before tears even form, hah.

I pat his back like a father would… but I don't think that helped, he just shrugged me off.

"I can't believe that, at all." I voiced, "He never said anything like that…" then it hit me. "When did this happen?"

"Why does that matter?" he mumbled.

"Just tell me asshole." He frowned at me and flipped me off.

"Like some months ago, before Red." He apparently found the ceiling fan very interesting.

"Dude."

R&R


	3. Overlooked and ReCalled

**I really like Creek but I'm wondering… is there something better out there? Hmm, well don't flame guys I'm super seriously.**

**Chapter Three: Overlooked and Re-Called.**

Tweek's POV

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded in agreement. I was relieved when he left. All we ever did was talk about his day and then have a terrible make out session… he wasn't getting any better, I mean sure his mouth was good for other things but JESUS. I do enjoy kissing… and talking...

And I already asked him if he was a robot… he denies it, but I ask anyway.

This past week has been kinda degrading.

I don't understand why I keep agreeing to go out with him, if this continues someone will think we're a couple.

OH GOD. WHAT IF WE ARE!?

I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET SERIOUS WITH HIM!

"MOM!"

I turned to see my mother looking at me wearily.

"Son, was that you're date?" she asked me completely ignoring my outburst.

"Sorta." I responded weakly. I desperately wanted her advice but I don't think it would help that much…

"Honey what's wrong?" I sighed.

"I'm confused." She looked at me startled.

"A-about being gay?" she asked above a whisper.

"Huh? What, no! Mom I just don't think I like Kevin…" my head spins.

"Don't pull out your hair Tweek." I brought my hands down from my hair, I hadn't even realized I did that. "I thought you and that Donavan boy were dating…" she continued, her voice sounded mystified. "Or was it that Tucker boy…" I blushed.

"Mom, please! –JESUS- I don't date my friends!" I looked around the room for a camera or a recording device. Could she be setting me up for a prank show right now?

"Honey relax I'm not going to do anything," she shook her head slowly. "What is this Kevin like?"

"Well, h-he's kinda cute, but at the same time, he's not my type… he's got black hair, like Craig, but its kinda dull… he's really loud and athletic, kinda clingy too, I don't know mom… I guess I like him but I'm never excited to see him…"

"Hmm"

"And he's really nice to my friends… but Craig doesn't talk to him, even if Kevin asks him something… mom, I just don't think I'm into Kevin like that."

"I think maybe you should go out and date other people..."

"Mom listen, I can't… okay, it's not that I don't want to… because I do, I really do… but..." I faltered, "I don't really like anyone else…"

"You like Craig" She smiled as I blushed

"M-Mom, he's straight, I can't do anything about that!" I tugged at my shirt, a few buttons flew off. She sighed.

"Honey, just ask him what he thinks about Kevin and yourself. His answer may surprise you." She glances back up as I roll up my sleeves, "What happened to you're elbows Tweek?"

"It's fine. I t-tripped today at lunch." She nodded. I couldn't just tell her I got shoved by Red's football playing friends. Red is definitely out to get me. She laughs when they trip me during lunch, when her friends steal my pencils, rips my homework, or the worst… Spreads rumors…

I know it seems small but to me, small things snowball… ALL THE TIME.

I think I should be happy though...

Craig is single again…

OH SHIT that reminds me, he's coming over tonight.

I hate this, I always forget till the last minute.

It's almost like I don't want such a functional reality.

Like I don't want Kevin. Sure, even I noticed how shockingly similar Kevin and Craig are…

Difference? Kevin wants me.

I run to my room as soon as my mom gave me a cup of coffee, and start tossing things around in an attempt to straighten up a bit, not that Craig has never seen my room messy, but I like him to think I'm okay at home…

I suddenly hear the door creak open.

"Go away dad, I've got enough coffee."

"It's not your dad." The voice sounded tired, and somewhat worried. My head shot up as I scattered myself on my bed.

"C-Craig!" I shrieked. Then I covered my mouth and glanced over to my bed side clock. "You're early!"

I looked at him unable to decipher his stoic face..

"…" he sat on the edge of my bed facing me.

"Craig." I whispered, I always quiet down when he's around… I moved my hand towards him. But I froze, scared that if I touched him he would shrug me away.

He reached over and took my hand in his and pulled me to him.

"Unf" I was suddenly aware of how cold I was. He wraps his arms around me and burries his head into my chest. I take in his warmth for a bit and smile at him.

"I missed this." He mumbles into my shirt. "I missed you…" I feel my face heat up.

"I-I missed you too." I say shyly as I looked down at his face. He was staring into mine attentively.

Craig's POV

I could feel him heat up, that's how he was. Ridiculously cold one moment and the next he was hot. I let go of him and sat up straight and looked at him.

His blond hair was erratic and I had to hold myself back, it was seducing my hand just to mess it up some more. His skin was almost translucent and yet if you got really close to him, you would notice his tiny freckles. And it seemed his electric eyes were bright as ever.

"What?" I asked him monotonously.

"I… I just wanted to know something…" he began.

"Okay?" I pushed.

"What do you think about me and Kevin?" he looked directly at me and I held my breath.

"I…" I didn't expect this. "I can't say I'm happy for you." I said honestly.

Shock was clear on his face. I don't like seeing him with Kevin. So I continued.

"I don't know… I just don't want you to be happy with him." I should really shut my mouth.

He gaped at me, suddenly very red.

I could feel my heart beating faster, my own face becoming red…

"B-But why?" he was smiling slightly. I frowned, this isn't a joke.

"Were you ever actually into me?" I couldn't help but feel stupid.

"C-Cra-What?" I turned away from him, "Why would you…" He took my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Why wouldn't you believe it? O-Of course I like you." His blush serious, he suddenly let what he said sink in, his body began to tremble… and I couldn't help but think about how he hasn't done that in years.

"Still?" I eyed him carefully. I don't want to get my hopes up just yet. He nodded in a questioning way. Then grinned.

"That's it… That's why, I like you!" he hugged me excitedly which was more like a tackle… so we fell to the floor.

**Tweek's POV**

We fell to the floor.

No wonder, I like Craig. No matter what I did with Kevin, Craig was the person I liked the most.

He stared up at me in shock. Either from the fall or the confession, I don't know.

"Do you like me back?" I questioned, feeling vulnerable. His eyes dodged from me to the door.

"I think someone is coming…"

"Do you like me back?" I repeated firmly, I leaned in closer so his eyes would look straight at mine.

"I-"

"The FUCK!? Tweek! What's going on here!?" I glanced up and saw it was Kevin.

"Who let you in?" I said rather calmly despite our position.

"Your dad let me in, what the hell Tweek? I came back for a good bye kiss and I find you ready to screw with HIM?" he says in disgust.  
I glance back at Craig who is shooting daggers at him.  
"I-"  
"Hey, back the fuck off." Craig said, flipping him off, "I'm the one he wants."

"Craig?" I looked back down at him. Kevin scoffed.

"Is that true Tweek?" he looked me straight in the eyes. "Is it Craig you want?"


End file.
